


surprise!

by cas_septimus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Flash Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Dean ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sayang alam semesta berkata lain.





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural adalah milik Eric Kripke dam CW Network
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini

Ini terjadi ketika hari hujan, karena hidupnya memang klise mampus.

 

Serius, Dean merencanakan pembunuhan cepat. Cepat dan bersih, tanpa tetek-bengek gono-gini seperti meninggalkan tanda seperti pembunuh bayaran norak. Tembakan peluru ke antara kedua mata. Selesai. Jadi dia bisa leha-leha di safehouse sambil menonton video porno atau mengecek keadaan adik kecilnya yang sekarang ada di belahan dunia yang lain.

 

Tapi tidak, alam semesta menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Dean Winchester hingga seorang tamu tak diundang merangsek masuk saat jam kerjanya.

 

Bangsat.

 

Dia bersembunyi dalam bayangan, menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dean tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali, di antara guntur yang sayup-sayup terdengar dan remangnya penerangan basement; dia fokus kepada targetnya; Zacharias Adler; yang merupakan lawan politik dari kliennya.

 

Dean menyerbu ketika mereka lengah. Dia menghabisi para pengawal yang menghalanginya sebelum beralih ke mangsa utama-

-yang lehernya tengah digorok.

 

Pria di belakangnya melepas cengkraman di bahu korban, membuat Zacharias ambruk dan amis darah mengalir di lantai basement.

 

Dean melotot.

 

" _What the fuck?!_ "

 

Bajingan tengik itu mengangkat alisnya dengan elegan. Mata kelabunya berkilat geli. Seringai mengejek terlukis di wajah tampannya. " _No hard feeling_ , semua adil dalam urusan pekerjaan."

 

Oh, betapa Dean ingin meninju wajah rupawannya.

 

Si bangsat memutar belati panjang yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Zacharias.

 

" _Catch you later, hot stuff_."

 

"HEY-"

 

Sebelum Dean sempat melakukan apa-apa, lampu basement meledak bersamaan dengan guruh yang menyambar.

 

Dean memaki. Si anjing itu pasti memanfaatkan lengahnya Dean untuk kabur.

 

Dia membalik mayat Zacharias dengan kakinya. Dia berdecak. Leher yang digorok dan tusukan di jantung dari belakang, itu tanda tangan seorang pembunuh. Si bangsat mencuri pekerjaan Dean. Dan dengan tanda tangan itu, Dean tidak bisa mengklaim bayarannya.

 

_Son of a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> ya allah akhirnya gue nulis lagi /krai


End file.
